


A Test Before Dinner

by Icy_Hot_Soba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Hot_Soba/pseuds/Icy_Hot_Soba
Summary: While Gladiolus cooks Veggie Medley Stew for Ignis, Noctis and Prompto find a small diner to eat at. Though, things get a little out of hand before dinner...





	A Test Before Dinner

“You should totally pretend to propose to me,”Noctis spoke nonchalantly,”we can see if someone in the restaurant gives us free drinks. People love it when stuff like that happens.”

Prompto’s stomach churned. He couldn’t even say he liked Noct, let alone propose - fake or not. “Why am I the one proposing? You do it. It was your idea.”

Without a pause, Prompto watched as Noctis fell to one knee in front of the dinky old restaurant the duo had found minutes ago as an excuse for Noctis not to eat Gladio’s stew. The prince would do anything in his power to stray from any form of vegetables. However, that story is for another day.

Noctis pulled something from his pocket while Prompto stared at him, horrified. It was the middle of the night, but the blonde felt like the sun was beating down against his dull skin. Butterflies could not begin to describe the fluttering that filled Prompto’s stomach. It was more like a swarm of bees forming a hive.

As Noctis opened his small, empty hand, he let out a small giggle,“Gotcha.”

Prompto was not sure which feeling was worse, the relief of this joke or the disappointment from the fake proposal. Prompto’s stomach, however, felt no bit of relief from either emotion. He watched as Noctis stood up, gazing at Prompto with a soft smile. Prompto, on the other hand, became faintly pale. It discolored his countless freckles. Noctis knew an explanation was called for his successful experiment was called for. It was certainly not the best way to ask someone out, but the young prince had his doubts when it came to Prompto’s true love interests. Noctis rubbed the back of his head and blurted out the first words that popped into his head,”You passed the test!”

The outcome was not what Noctis had hoped for, Prompto’s face only contorting with more confusion. Noct let out a small laugh and flashed his signature smile. There was no point in delaying this any longer,”You like me, doncha?”

A sudden rush of heat filled Prompto’s cheeks. The freckled blonde had never been so speechless in his life. Prompto gripped the side of his shirt tightly as nausea kicked in. The area around him began to spin, and a painful knot formed in the sunshine boy’s side. Prompto did not realize when he fell forward into Noctis’ arms, but the prince acted hastily, wrapping a steady arm around his dear friend. Noctis scanned the area and discovered a wooden bench in a small alley beside the restaurant. Guiding his companion to this bench, Noctis crouched in front of him. Prompto kept his weary gaze off Noctis; the blonde still felt flushed and weak.

Noctis kept his deep sea eyes glued to Prompto. The soon to be king watched as rose red faded from his freckled friend, and his skin turned from a faint white to the blonde’s usual shade of paleness.

“You’re cute when you're embarrassed,”Noctis stated casually with a small smile as Prompto pushed him away.

“Cut it out, man.”

Noctis nodded, sighing,”I’m sorry. I just had to make sure we were on the same page.”

Unintentionally, Prompto let his eyebrows rise. The blonde’s confusion showed not only with his facial expression but in his shaky voice,”Same page?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Prompto stared at the prince in disbelief. _Maybe I heard him wrong?_ Of course, Noct’s face was as sincere as it always was. Since the couple had been friends for years, Prompto knew very well Noctis did not lie.

Noctis shook his head with an annoyed groan,”You haven’t shut up since high school, so you choose to stay quiet now?”

What Noctis did not know was that Prompto had a crush on him since high school. Prompto thought tonight was unbelievable, or a dream he would soon wake from. The realization suddenly hit Prompto like an out of control chocobo, and a crazy smile fell on the boy’s freckled face. Prompto screeched as excitement overwhelmed his body,”Y-yes, I wanna be your chocobae!”

Noctis smiled brighter than Prompto had ever seen before. As Noctis laughed loudly, he shook his head,”Chocobae?”

Prompto was a bit surprised the prince could open his mouth that wide. A soft blush fell onto Prompto’s cheeks again as Noctis stood and offered Prompto his hand.

“What am I gonna do with you, chocobae~?”

Prompto took Noct’s warm hand and stood beside him. With a bit of a smile, Prompto teased back at his companion,”You know, Noct. In some countries, holding hands makes us married~”

Both men stared at each other intently before breaking out in uproarious laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unofficial sequel to "Honey, Stay Out of the Kitchen," a fic about Gladiolus cooking for Ignis. That work is also on AO3 for those interested!


End file.
